He's a Sex Addict, He Doesn't Love You
by Lyssie-Loo
Summary: Spcimen: Edward Cullen. Reason for being here: Sex Addict. Edward's Summary on his addiction to sex: I just love sex. If I could have it everyday, every minute, every second I would. I'm not afarid to admit I am a Sex Addict!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Ok so this story is basically about Edward being a Sex Addict. Don't Like Don't Read. **

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**EPOV**

**Prolouge.**

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a Sex Addict. I'm not afraid to admit it, my friends on the other hand are. They love sex just as much as me, sometimes i think more.

A couple of weeks ago all our fathers sat us down and told us we have problems. I know they meant sex but Jasper and Emmet acted dumb and asked why. They fought my dad and their dads and that's how we ended up in this place all because Jasper and Emmet and to act all MACHO.

I so hate them right now. I could be fucking some chic at this very moment.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what did you think PLEASE PLEASE review!!! More to come later. HEHE!!! ; ) **


	2. New Patient

**A/N: Ok so this is the second chap i really want those reviews so i know this is good and so i can keep the chaps coming. ; )**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**New Patient.**

I was walking down the hallway to my office, looking at all the patients in the building. There are so many in here for so many different cases. There is Billy, he's here for coke addition, then there's Amanda Heroin, and my favorite patient Brian, he's 14 and in here for caffeine pills. He is so sweet, he couldn't take the load of homework, his parents divorce, basketball, and his little sister, so he ended up taking the pills.

"Hey, Bella. We've got 3 new patients. One for you me and Alice." My best friend and colleague Rosalie said to me as i entered her office.

"Really?" I asked. "What's mine in for?" I asked again picking up the coffee she had in her hand and taking a sip and relaxing a bit.

"This is odd, mine, yours, and Alice's patients all are here for the same reasons.....sex addiction." Rose said looking very confused. I laughed.

"I've never heard of sex addiction. They think we can cure this people." I asked while shaking my head.

"Well, I have no idea. Here let's look it up on google." Rose said pushing past me to get to her chair. We sat there for ten minutes looking up sex addiction.

Well, we found ut it is a real addiction. This people had to be taught how to refrain from sex. I had the perfect idea.

"Hey, Rose lets dress skimpy and push them and see if they'll try and jump us?" I asked right as Alice burst through the door all bubbly.

"I just meet the cutest guy ever!!" Alice said taking my coffee.

"Yea, Bella that's a good idea." Rose said ignoring Alice.

"Fill Alice in I have to go and set up for my appoint with Brian today's his Birthday." I said walking out the door.

I was walking to my office thinking about what i was gonna do for today. Set up my office, call his parents get a cake, and run home to get his presents.

I opened my door to see Jacob the security guard in my office with a very angry looking Adonis.

"Hi, Miss Swan. I have you're new patient Edward Cullen."

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So did you'll like it hope you did keep reviewing please! HEHE!!! ; )**


	3. Hot Doctor!

**A/N: Ok so here is the new chap.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**EPOV**

**Hot Doctor!**

"Hi, Miss Swan. I have you're new patient Edward Cullen." The big tan dude said to a women in the doorway who i really didn't look at.

"Um i thought i didn't have Mr. Cullen until after Brian i was planning on giving Brian a birthday party. He's 15 today." She said. _Yeah i can wait. I mean telling my addiction all to some chick i don't know PUH-LEASE. _

"Well I can bring Mr Cullen back later. What time is good for you Miss. Swan?" The thing asked looking towards her direction with lust filled eyes.

"Um.....I guess at around 3?" She asked. I looked up at her and i was taken aback she is so beautiful. Her hair was a chestnut color her eyes were deep chocolate brownies. Her heart shaped face was framed with very light make-up. My eyes traveled down, her body was so shapely with ample breasts and long legs, she turned around and got a file and i saw her tight, pert as go up a little. _Wow, I think I've met the best body every!_

I looked over at the tall, excuse of man and saw that his eyes were roaming her body. I let out a low growl. He merely looked at me and glared. I wanted to attack him, and then take this Hot Doctor out of the eyes of other men. She turned around and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but-"

"Edward." I said looking at her and flashing my crooked grin.

"I'm Sorry?" She asked looking so cute.

"Please call me Edward Doc." I said looking at her and thinking what it would be like to have her-

"Oh, alright. Then please call me Bella." She said smiling a breathtaking smile.

"Alright Cullen let's go back to your room and leave Miss Swan alone." The tall greasy thing said smiling at Bella_. PIG!_

"Yes, well Ok. I'll be seeing you at 3 PM today Mr. I mean Edward. See you then." I smiled at Bella before being pushed out the door by big idiot.

"Don't even think about Bella like that. You sicko." Big idiot said while pushing me up against a wall. As we were walking to my room we saw a little boy with dark brown hair walking towards Bella's office. Must be Brian.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So did you like it PLZ keep reviewing. And i promise that the next chap will be longer and in Bella Point Of View, and I'm sorry to all the Jacob lovers. I like him to but not in New moon Sorry. HEHE!! ; ) **


	4. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Ok so here is the new chap.** **And yes this chap i gonna be longer I promise.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV **

**Happy Birthday!!**

OK so I'm going to see Edward later but now i need to go home and get the stuff for Brian's birthday. I grabbed my keys told Rose and Alice I'd be right back and headed on my way. I all but ran to my car. I drove home picked up the presents, cake, and the party decorations. I ran to my car because his appoint is at noon and now it's crap 11:30. I drove and did past the speed limit.

I ran into my office-yet again-and started quickly setting up. I put the cake on top of my desk as i did the presents then i got tap and started setting up the streamers. After that was done i grabbed the balloons and untied them and streamed them all over the place. I looked at the clock and saw it is 11:56, just enough time to put the candles on the cake. I did so and an 3-2-1. The door opened to a very sad looking Brian, then once he saw me holding a cake and presents in my room his eye's sparkled with amusement.

"Bella, wow, you didn't have to!" Brain said looking around the room.

"Well, Bria, I wanted to." I said bringing him into my room. "Now, sit down today, is all about you not talking about whatever is going on unless you want to." I said sitting him down in my spinning chair.

"Well, I wanted to know if my parent are going to come?" He asked looking kind of scared.

"Well, I can call them, but only if you want me to?" I asked. He shook his head no, he has some family issues. He's mad at his parents because the put him in here.

"OK, come on lets open you're presents." I said picking up on of the 4 presents i got him.

"Bella, you didn't have to do this." He said picking up the smallest one. I laughed.

"You're a 15 year old boy. You need to celebrate you're birthday." I said picking up the largest present and handing it to him.

"Thanks, Bella, this is really cool of you." He said taking it.**(A/N: OK i don't know what guys really want and what they get in a big building where they can't get out be with me.) **He opened the present and saw a baseball glove and a whole lot of baseball's. I handed him the next present and he ripped it open. It was a X-box 360 halo game. (There is a X-box 360 in the lounge. I put it in there) The next present was a dog tag necklace with his name on it. He put it on his neck and smiled at me. The last and final present was a book that he's been wanting to read.

"Bella, Romeo and Juliet!" He said excitedly. He came over to me and picked me up in a hug and swung me around.

"Hey, if want if one of the guards come in what will they think?" I heard from the door. Me and Brian looked over to see Rose and Alice each holding a present in their hands.

"More?" Asked Brain.

"Oh, be quiet. Your just like Bella take the present and be happy." Rose said scowling at him. Me and him both laughed.

"Fine, Fine, fine." He said taking the present and ripping it open. He opened it to reveal a pair 5 pairs of designer jeans and t-shirts.

"Wow, Rose,Thanks." He said putting them over in the pile of presents i got him. I laughed.

"Yea, every boy's dream designer clothes." I said while Rose was scowling.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, next." Alice said pushing past me and Rose to get to my desk. He ripped of the paper to see a Blackberry Storm, looking straight at him. What happened next we weren't ready for.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "OH MY GOSH!!!! Thank you so much Alice." He said going over to hug her.

"OK, lets eat cake." I said picking up the knife.

"Me, and Rose have to take ours to go, our patients will be there soon." Alice said taking her cake as did Rose, while leaving.

"Looks like it's just you and me Bria." I said handing him a big Piece of cake. He happily took it and started gobbling it down. I handed him a drink and started cleaning up. He looked at me and asked

"Aren't you going to have some cake?"

"Yes, but not right now, I need to clean up." I said getting everything down.

"Miss Swan it's time for you're 3'o'clock." I heard from the door.

_Crap it's 3 already_

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: My longest chap, i am so proud, More reviews Please!!! HEHE!!! ; ) 900 and some odd words yea me!!!**


	5. Session!

**A/N: OK So here is the next chap.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Session.**

_"Miss Swan it's time for you're 3'o'clock." I heard from the door._

I looked up and saw Jacob and Edward standing there smirking at me. I got down from the chair i was standing on.

"Hi, !" Brian said with a mouth full of cake.

"Close your moth Bria." I said in a stern tone. He shut his mouth quickly to where we heard a snap.

"Happy Birthday Brain." I heard I knew it wasn't Jacob, because it came from around him.

"Thank you Mr......."

"Edward." He stated simplygettingfrom behind Jacob. I had to hold back a gasp, He's so pretty-I know a weird wayto describe a guy but he is-He has dark topaz eyes, and hair that falls into his eyes that looks exactly like the color of my necklace. His face was so handsome, very defined bone structure, his jaw tight, but ooh so sexy. He wore normal clothesfor this place.

"Bye, Bella, See you tomorrow." I heard as Brian was being carried off.

"Bye, Bria." I said while trying to get out of my daze. I looked over at Edward to see him dreaming about something.

"Um.......Edward?" I asked, He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Yes?" He asked while looking everywhere but me.

"Would you like to start or would you like to just talk about you as in somethings about you?" Oh God, I'm rambling. He smirked at me.

"Nah, we can numero uno and go to número dúos." He said laughing a little and getting on my comfy couch.

"OK, well tell me why you're here?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"Don't you have a file on me that says all the stuff that you're gonna ask me." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Well, yes but I wanna here it from you, Edward." I said walking over t my desk. "Cake?" I asked.

"Really, How don't I know whatever I'm going to saw well go into that file? And, yes Please." He said walking up to get the cake.

"You don't, but if you like you can take the file and all my pens so I don't write anything." I said handing him a peace cake.

"OK, hand me all you're stuff." He said shoving the cake in his mouth. I handed him all my stuff as he walked by my desk.

"So, Edward, why are you here?" I asked looking into this conversation.

"Well, as you know, I'm here for sex addiction. I know I'm a sex addict. I wouldn't be here if my idiot friends realized how addicted to sex they are." He said going back into time.

"What do you find so intersting about sex?" I asked leaning forward a little.

"I love the feeling of being inside of a women, how her breasts feel against my chest, the taste of her vagina in my mouth, her hot warm tongue surrounding my penis. It all feels so amazing." He said dreaming a little. I looked down and blushed beet red. He chuckled an amazing sound that was so amazing.

"You're not a virgin, are you Doc?" He asked walking towards me.

"No of course not." I said looking down again. I could feel the pool of wetness growing between my legs.

"Well, if you are, you're going to like sex allot, it's so amazing." He said sitting on my desk He looked me in the eyes.

"You are a virgin! Oh My God!" He said leaning down towards me.

"No I'm not!" I said leaning forward a little.

"Prove it Doc!" He said just millimeters away from my face.

"What do you want me to have sex with you or to get a document from all the men I've had sex with." I whispered in anger.

"Was the sex good with those _boys_?" He asked emphasizing the word boys.

"Not really, I couldn't wait for it to end with those_ men_." I said surprising myself and emphasizing the word men.

"there not men if the can't pleasure a women, now me I've pleasured lots of women, so if me and you have sex-to prove your not a virgin- you will never want it to stop." He said going in to kiss me but stopped when the door opened and he fell of the table.

"Time's up,_ Cullen_." Jacob sneered. With that Edward got up shot me a smile and left with Jacob pushing him.

_Wow, that was hot!_

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................,,.........**

**A/N: So what did you think. Hot right? HEHE!!! ; )**


	6. Wow!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick plus I've been knitting almost done with my scarf. : )**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**EPOV**

**Wow!**

After, me and big idiot left Bella's office, he took me to a dark room. He pushed me in and slammed the door shut. I didn't know whether he was in there with me or not, well until i heard.

"So, you like Miss. Swan?" I didn't answer him. "I asked you a question, boy." He yelled.

"Yes, I do. What's not to like?" I asked. I never saw him coming towards me. I felt pain going through my jaw. I screamed in pain.

"There's no need to scream, no one can hear you!" He said then he started cackling.

I felt pain in my stomah, and eye, then my legs. He kept me in there until morningright before my meeting with, Bella. He picked me up and pretty much carried me the whole way there. He knocked. I heard a come in. He carried me in and ran away. Her back was towards me.

"lets just pretend that-OH, MY, GOSH." She screamed.

"Edward, what happened to you?" She questioned.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I'm to tired. I promise the next one will be much longer. ; )**


	7. Not Happening Again!

**A/N: Ok so the last chap was super short, because I'm sick. And i said that this chap will be much longer and so here it is and much longer. **

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Not happening again!**

"What happened to you Edward?" I asked walking up to him and inspecting his face. It was very badly bruised. One black eye, bruises all along his jaw, and a blood all down his shirt.

"I'd.....ohhhh......rather......not.......tell......" He hissed in pain.

"Shhhhh. I'll take care of you." I got up and walked over to the bathroom i had in here. I opened the door and started running the hot water for a bath.

"Edward, here i want you to take a bath, and clean up your wounds. I don't have any _manly _stuff for you to use so I'll go ask Rose. OK." I said while walking over to the door. I heard the water go off and him mumble something. I left him to his privacy. Rose's office is right next to mine, I didn't bother knocking. But i sure wished I had. As soon as I opened the door i came face to face with Rose naked on the floor giving some hulk like man a blow job. He had his head thrown back as she was busy bobbing. I quickly shut the door. I tired to get the mental image out of my head.

I went to Alice's office. This time i knocked, I heard giggling then a come in. I opened the door, slowly and i saw Alice at her chair and a blond man on Alice's couch. _Must be Alice's case. _

"Hey, Alice, Do you have some body wash, and shampoo?" I asked.

"Yes, let me get it." I smiled as Alice went to her bathroom.

"I'm Jasper. You must be Bella." Jasper said getting up and holding his hand out to me, I took it. "Alice's talks about you all the time."

"Good things I hope?" I asked laughing a little.

"Always!" I heard Alice say as she walked to me with the stuff.

"Thanks Alice. Nice meeting you Jasper." I said walking to the door. As i walked past Rose's office I heard Giggling then moaning. _EWWWWWWWWWW!!_I opened my door and called out to Edward I quietly knocked on the door and heard a yes. I cracked the door and threw the stuff to Edward. I turned around and started working on Edward's file, well until i heard a door creak open. I turned around and saw Edward without a towel, or clothes on. I stood up.

"Edward, Please.........go put some..........clothes on." I stuttered out.

"No, Bella!" He said firmly. Then he came up to me and kissed me roughly. I was frozen for a second, then i reacted. I moved my lips with his. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to kiss tongue, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and started playing with my tounge. I felt my tongue being sucked. I moved my hands over his shoulders and down. They ended up on his bare ass. That's when i realized he was trying to seduce me. _That ASS! _I moved my hands up to his chest and pushed him off of me.

"Go. Put. Clothes. On. NOW!" I yelled. He did as he was told.

_That's never happening again. I'm not being his hook up for sex!!_

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what did you think? Funny? Hot? You pick! HEHE!! ; )**


	8. Big Problem!

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I had some tonsole surgery, then I was on recovery and I was always tired. But now here is the next chap, and to make it up to you I'll try and make it LONG!!**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Big Problem!**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I just made-out with Bella.......NAKED!!! This is bad. Jackass was walking me back to my cell, or so I thought, we hung a left at some hallway and there was this big room with a bunch of people I've never seen. There was the little boy that I saw coming out of Bella's office was sitting in front of a t.v playing some game. I saw Jasper and Emmet sitting in a corner talking, and a whole bunch of other people. I walked over to Emmet and Jasper.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmet said fully knowing i hate that name.

"Shut the hell up Emmet!" I said getting really pissed off.

"Whoa, looks like 4 days with no sex is really getting to Eddie......." Emmet said smiling smugly at me.

"Who?" I asked. I knew for sure he had sex.

"What do you mean dearest Edward?" Emmet asked.

I looked at Jasper. "Who is she?" I asked him.

"His therapist." He said looking strait at Emmet.

"Dude!!" I shouted. Everyone looked at us, well manly me.

"Sorry coke addict it's all sinking in." Emmet said. Jasper couldn't help himself he started cracking up. I looked at Emmet and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot I hit him.

"That was for saying I was a coke addict, this is for having sex with your therapist." I said punching him in his nads. He bent over in his seat gasping for air. While Jasper sat there laughing like a fucking henna.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper, or do you want me to tell Edward what you and your thearpist is up to?" Emmet asked.

"No man, DON'T please!!!" Jasper pleaded but Emmet was already telling me.

"Jasper here fell in love with his therapist." Emmet said looking at Jasper. Then Jasper was up so fast we couldn't even see him. He had Emmet up against the wall, whispering stuff to him that I couldn't hear, but I knew it was something about death.

"All right, everybody. Back to your cell!" Bellowed to all of us.

I started walking back to my cell when I heard Jackass calling my name. I went over to see him standing there with Bella. She was looking sooooo sexy. Her beautiful hair was pulled back into a bun, but had some hair lose. She didn't have much make-up on, but she didn't need it. Her lips were in a strait line. She was wearing a a dark blue button up shirt, and a grey pencil skirt paired with black heels. She looked like a Liberian, plain fuckable.

"Cullen, wants to see you in her office." Jackass said looking pissed.

"Come with me ." Bella said sternly looking at me and then turning towards her office. I followed her in and sat down on her couch and looked at her expectantly.

"What the fuck is your problem, ?" She asked with angry in her tone.

"Bella, I told you to cal-" I never got to finish that sentence because Bella jumped onto me and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I melted into the ground. Then I felt pain in my right cheek. She slapped me!

"Now, I suggest you go back to your cell and fix your little or should I say big problem." Bella said looking at my with a smirk. I growled at her and pushed her off of me. I made my way back to my cell. I really did take care of my problem, wishing it was Bella.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, Bad? You tell me. Please review, and once again I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. **


	9. Read Please!

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I was looking over my chapters, and I saw ALOT of mistakes! I apologize for how terrible they were, and that I didn't notice them before. What really surprised me was that no one mentioned them. Anyway, my next chapter won't be up until Wednesday it should have been up today but I decided to reread all my chapters, and that's how I found out about the terrible mistakes. So i'm proofreading twice myself and having my best friend read it about five times! The chapter is my longest chapter and she isn't a fast reader-**_Not my fault nothing intreast me-_**that's her. So once she's done it will be up! **

**Thanks for reading this, **

**-Alyssa**


	10. Spinster

**A/N: Hey guy's you must be really pissed at me!! I would be! I am super duper sorry that I haven't written in a while! Super man doesn't even know how sorry I am! I will completely understand if no one wants to review, but I'd be FOREVER greatful!!**

**Here is the story I have delayed you!**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Spinster**

**BPOV**

What the hell is wrong with me!!! Edward is my patient I CAN NOT have feelings for him!! I was walking out to my car to go home and get some sleep. The weekend is here and I need a break from Edward. I saw my gorgeous White Toyota Corolla. She is my baby! She may have a few bumps and bruises but I love her. She ,just like me, has lived through all my crashes, that is why she is my baby.

I got into Chelsea(that's her name)and started her up, she groaned telling me she'd rather stay, but I pushed her over the edge and she started. I started looking for a good radio station, nothing good was on so I put my favorite CD in. I sighed as Beethoven came on. He is my favorite composer, he was such a great musician. I wonder if Edward can play.......Shit! Stop it Bella! You can't have him, why because he would never love you! Tears came to my eyes. I had to pull over so I wouldn't crash from my blurry eyes.

Relization dawned on me that he couldn't, wouldn't fall in love with me. Edward is a SEX ADDICT! All I ever would be to him was a peice of ass. I'm emotionally unstable right now, all because of my fucking gorgeous, sexy, witty, patient!!! Ughhhhh, this sucks!!!

Once I was done crying, I headed to my two bedroom apartment that I shared with my dog, Whiskey. I pulled into my parking spot, got my mail, then headed up to the fourth floor. As I walked into my apartment, I was greeted by the one thing that I know will always love me.

"Hi, Whiskey! Mommy's home!" I said to my beautiful German Shepard mix. I got a bark as my reply. I smiled and got her lead, for a nice long walk. That always cleared my head. After I got her ready to go, we walked down the stairs, made a left and then we were at her favorite dog park. Aquatint Park.

I saw my friend Angela with her dog Chester. Angela and Chester were mine and Whiskey's good friends. Whiskey and Chester were `dating`. It's kind of sad when your dog found someone to love and you haven't.

"Hiya, Bella!" Angela said as Chester went to sniff Whiskey's butt. I laughed a little at there rituals.

"Hey, Angie. What's up?" I asked while watching our two dogs run around and chase each other.

"Well........Ben proposed!" She squealed. I was happy for Angie, I really was, but I couldn't take it anymore it was like everyone I knew had found love and I am supposed to be the lonely spinster! I started crying, as soon as I heard the news.

"Are you that happy you feel the need to cry?" Angie asked while rubbing my back. I chuckled at her remark. Angie knows when I need a good laugh.

"No, Ang, I'm not. It's just everyone can find love, except me." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Bella, sweetie, you know that's not true. You _will, _find someone who loves you. You won't become that lonely spinster. That role is saved for Jessica." Angie nodded towards are gossiping friend who had her cat on a leash. I laughed.

"You better be right Ang, cause if your not I'll kick your ass." I said sarcastically with a wink.

We finished our talk and I called for Whiskey, and we went home. We got home in no time. I gave Whiskey a treat and put a movie in the DVD player and started to pop some _Jiffy pop. _My phone rang, the caller ID said it was the hospital, so I answer it.

"Hello, Dr. Swan." I say into the phone as I take the popcorn off the stove.

"Yes, Dr. Swan. We have an emergency with one of your patients." Says anonymous.

"Which one of my patients is it?" I asks.

"It's Brian." Anonymous says. I drop everything and quickly throw clothes on to go to the hospital.

I jump into my car and speed towards the hospital, thanking the lord that I didn't get pulled over by a cop. I run into the hospital, show my pass and head up to Brian's room. I see cops, huh, so this is why I didn't get pulled over. I look for Brian, but I don't see him. I do however see Edward. He's in a gurney and being pulled towards the elevator. My heart tears a little from that. I can't go over there I need to go find Brian. I ask a cop for him and the man kindly points to Brian by himself in a corner. I walk towards him and pick him up in a hug.

"Oh, Brian! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I asked him in rushed tones.

"They tried to kill me." He said with tears streaking down his face.

"Who Brain?" I asked angry someone would even try to kill this young boy.

"My........parents." He said sobbing into my hair.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Is that a cliffy? I have no idea. I think it is. Well not really. Please tell me what you think! With luvvv-Ally!! =D**


	11. Shooting!

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Since I deprived you for so long I'm doing a back to back chaps! (hahaha that rhymed!) So here's the new chap, and thanks to all the readers who reviewed!**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Shooting**

EPOV

_I screamed out Bella's name as I came into her pussy. She kept moving herself up and down on my shaft, she hadn't got her release since our oral. Her perfect breast's were bouncing up and down as she bounced. I pulled her down to my level and kissed with as much force as I could muster after that great orgasm. _

_"Ughhh....yes......ughhhh......faster.......harder." Bella said after I let her up for air. I smiled as I felt her juices running down my cock. _

_"Oh, Edward that was amazing! I think I lo-"_Bella was cut of by someone shouting profanities. What the fuck!

That was a dream! I was beyond pissed. I got up out of my bed, I looked down and saw something had pitched a tent in my pants. I decided that little Eddie and my hand needed another date. I pushed my pants down around ankles and licked my hand for lubrication. Once both my hands were wet with spit, I grabbed my cock and started pumping my hand. Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. I could feel the cum building up inside of my penis as I pumped. Then out of nowhere my jizz shoots out all over the wall. I smiled.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and layed back in bed wishing the dream was real. Then I heard it someone was talking very quietly but I heard it. They were wispering quickly and quietly. I walked over to my door and pressed my ear up agaisnt it. I heard the whispering more clerarly now.

"Which room is he in?" Someone asked. It sounded like a women.

"25 I think." Another person answered. This time it was a man. I heard footsteps, and then knocking.

"Yes?" Asked a groggy Brian. Brian! Oh, no! What is happening?!

"Brian, it's me dad." Said the man. Why is Brian's dad here?

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you put me in here so you and mom won't see me again?" Brian asked going irritated.

"No, sweetie. We put you in here because we thought you needed help." The woman said who I suspected was his mother.

"So what now? Are you guys going to break my out? Take me home and beat until I turn black and blue, again?" Brain asked. I gasped. They did that to him? Why?

"Look, son-"

"I am not your son!" Brian was raising his voice. "You put me in this place because you thought I was a bad child. I wasn't addicted to caffeine pills, you guys just didn't want me! I had to lie, about a billion times, to the woman who has treated me so nicely! Go fuck yourself!" He screamed Way to go Brain!

"Do not use that tone with me unless you want a bullet in your head." The mother said calmly. Oh, fuck! Wait! Is Brian out of his cell? I looked up and I saw the man and woman for the first time. The man was about 5'9 approximately 200 pounds. He had dark brown hair, a mustache that made him look like one of those evil french man. His clothes where dark and camouflage. The woman was about 4'10 most defiantly 90 pounds. She had platnime hair huge boobs and a nice ass, if I wasn't in love with Bella, wait WHAT?! Never mind, I'll discuss that later. She was wearing camouflage too. Brian was in his normal night clothes that this rat hole gave us.

"Yo-yo-you have a gun?" Brain asked with fear and his eyes.

"Yes, now either come with us quietly or come with us with a bullet in your head." That was the last straw. I pushed on my door, and what surpirsed me was that it was open! I walked over to them tapped on the man's shoulder and said. "I think you need to leave him alone."

"What are you superman?" The man asked.

"No but I'm your worst nightmare Brian I want you to run into my cell, lock it, and don't come out." I said while pushing Brian towards my cell. He ran as fast as he could.

"Awwww how cute? Your helping the little bastard!" Said the woman.

Then it all happened so slowly. I turned around and I saw the man fire the gun. I could see the bullet come towards me. It was headed for my torso but I ducked down and it hit my in the shoulder. The pain was unedifying, it was like I could feel it splitting my muscles. Blackness came into my eyesight. It was like I was drowning in the blackness but I could breath. The last thing I remember seeing was Bella's face.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? I like it, what about you please review!! **

**Ally =**D


	12. Shocking

**A/N: Hola, everyone! So yea here's the new chap. I hope you like it and this chap is going to be in Brian's pov. I think everyone should know how Brian fells. **

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BRPOV**

**Shocking**

I heard the gun go off. I looked up and saw Edward lying on the floor with blood pooling out of his shoulder. I was scared shit-less. Why would he do that for me? I knew my parents hated me. It was obvious, even when I was little.

_****Flashback****_

_I sat in the therapists office waiting for my parents to come and get me after my first session. I didn't think anything was wrong with me, but dad said something was, and that I was the reason mom left. I missed mom. Now I had a step-mom, she made dad do horrible things to me. Right before he'd hurt me like he does he would say sorry and one stray tear would fall from his eye, and then I would fell pain in my back, tummy, arms, and my legs. I always wondered why daddy did that to me, it hurt and he knew it did. _

_I heard the slamming of a door I looked up and saw my dad standing there with Ms. Chole, she's the thearapist. I smiled and got up and walked over to them, we said goodbye and got into the elevator. Dad didn't look normal. _

_"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked concern in my voice. _

_"Nothing, Brian, but when we get home you better be ready for a beating." He said. I could see red rising up from his neck into his face._

_"Why, dad? What did I do now?" I asked getting ready to cry. _

_"You told that....women about your mom, Emma, and me. How do you think that makes me fell? Hmmmmm? I already hate beating you but you apparently need it if you can't keep your fucking mouth!" He screamed at me. We were in the car by now, so no one could wonder why this man was angry with me. _

_He pulled out of the parking lot and speeded home. We got there in no time, I was scared. I was used to the beatings, just not used to the pain. He dragged me into the house. I saw Emma in the kitchen making food for her and dad, lately they never feed me. _

_I was thrown onto the ground by dad. I looked up at him. He didn't say sorry or have one stray tear come to his eye. That was when I realized, he isn't my dad anymore. He is some monster that Emma created. Today was the day I would fight back. I tried my damnedest, but I lost painfully. A_

_After that night, I fought back everytime he would even come near me. He didn't deserve my love, and he knew that. So after a couple of weeks, Emma decided to talk to me about my "bad" behavior. Yea, I became like this because of that monster you created. She told me that they thought I needed help, and that they were sending me to a hospital that would help me. I kept asking what they were talking about, and right before I had to leave they told me. They lied to everyone and said I had an addiction to caffeine pills. They made up this fake life for me. They said I had a little sister and said I was a good kid, but I ws hanging out with the wrong people. So I went to the hospital. When I got there, I actually felt like I was at..........home._

_****End flashback****_

I watched as my "parents" walk away from the crime scene, only to be stopped by this really big guy, that I knew as Emmet. I saw him look at Edward's body then back at Carl and Emma. Then his fist went right into Carl's jaw. Emma looked pissed, she aimed the gun at Emmet but he grabbed the gun from her pointed it at her and told her to sit the fuck down or get a bullet in her head. I pushed open the door, Emmet looked up I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Go get help!" He screamed at me.

"No, you. I have some unfinished business with her." I told him while looking at Emma who was cradling Carl's head in her lap. He shook his head yes, handed me the gun and went to find a guard. I smiled at Emma and a know fully awake Carl.

Payback is a bitch.

"H-H-Hey, Brain! Why don't you put down that gun and come sit down next to me and your father?" Asked a very frightened looking Emma.

"Ohhhh, I don't think so Emma, see I want you two to feel the pain that I had to go throw, when Carl beat me. I want you to feel the emotional torture I went threw, when "daddy" over there said I was the reason my REAL mother left." I shouted at them.

I had the gun pointed at each of them. I was ready to shoot the gun and end both of there lives, but if I ended them now, how would they know everthing I went threw? They wouldn't. I took a step closer towards them. I can't do this. No one deserves to die. I took a step back. A single tear escaped Carl's eye, but I didn't care anymore. I know that they don't love me and they never will. I dropped the gun to the floor as Emmet came back with four guards.

In less than an hour the place was swarming with cops and ambulance. I was asked to stay for my report on what happened. I sat in a corner and decided now was the time to cry, even for a man. I heard mt name being called I looked up to see Bella running towards me. I knew I had to tell her the truth. I didn't hear much of what she said. So I just told her the one thing that wasn't a lie.

"My parents tried to kill me." I sobbed into her hair as she held me.

This for some reason felt right, like Bella should have been my mother.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You tell me PLEASE review!!**

**Ally **=D


	13. Read!

**A/N: Ok, so everyone, I know you were expecting a new chap but no. I'm having a little bit of writers block for this story. So if anyone has any ideas I would really appreciate it! Also some of my Hurt, Love and Guys, readers need to know this. I am recreating the story. It will still have the same setting, but allot of other things will be changed. I haven't figured out a new name for the story but you will all know soon. One more thing. I have a knew story called She's Cheap. If anyone wouldn't mind going to check it out I would really like at least one more review. Ok, and PLEASE someone write me with idea for this story. **

**Ally **

=)


	14. Adopting

**A/N: Ok I finally figred out a new chap! It has a little BxE but that's about it. Sorry. **

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Adopting**

I looked into the all white room CPS had Brain in. He looked turly unhappy. His parents just tried to kill him. I think I would be unhappy too. I just don't understand how someone could possible do something like that to their son. And Edward! Oh, God, Edward! I can't believe he would get shot for a boy he hardly knows. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up and saw the agent that was working on Brian's case.

"Hello Ms. Swan." The man said.

"Hey, Scott. Remember it's Bella." I said keeping a close eye on Brian. He never moved from that one spot in the corner.

"Yes, Ms. Bella. So I have a couple of family's that are interested in Brian. What do you think?" He asked me.

What do I think? I love Brian like a son or a brother. But what about his other family. He should have aunts or uncles somewhere.

"What about Brian's relatives?" I questioned.

"He only has one and he is in prison for rape and attempt murder." Scott said. I couldent believe such an angel was born into a disgusting family.

"Oh god." I said wpinig away a stray tear.

"I know. Sad. How a young boy can go through that?" Scott said angry.

"Why are you asking me what I think?" I finally asked.

"Because you have the call on this case. You can say which family he is adopted into or if he even gets adopted into one." Scott said looking at me.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Other than his parents you have been around him longer than any other person." He said smiling.

He left after that, I guess to let me think about my choice. I watched as he walked away, I looked at his chair to see a folder siting there. I picked it up and flipped through it. The people that wanted Brian were freaks. The first couple that wanted him were goth. The man was probably six feet, he was decked out in a long black jacket that went down to his ankles. He had long black hair and he wore allot of eyeliner. The woman had on a very skimpy black dress that went down past her knee. She didnt have any make-up on and had a chain on her neck that went down to her husbands hand. Oh, God! He doesn't need that!

I went to the next couple. They were country. The man had on a flannal shirt and overalls, a shaved head and a gun in his hand. His wife was wearing a green tank top that was cut at her breasts, jean shorts and her hair was in pigtails. What the hell?

The next couple, were freaking Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie! What the hell? I thought that they were only adopting out of country! Oh, no! None of this freaks are adopting him. I stormed into the all white room that smelled like Clorox.

"Brian, what do you think about you coming to live with me?" I asked. He smiled at me and said. "I'd like that."

"Go pack your bags. I'll be back." I said turning around to go to my car. I speed down the highway towards the hospital. I peeled into the parking lot. Ran to the lobby asked for Edward's room only to find it empty.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry the chap is short but this is all I could think of. The next chap is in the making. **

Ally =D


	15. Fixing Edward

**A/N: Hey, people! I am back! Just so everyone I might be looking for a Beta. So if you think you'll be a good Beta, email me at adcheckonyahoo(dot)com. I'll overlook your qualities and stuff. Onto the chap!**

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Fixing Edward**

Where could he be? This is the right room. I looked around for someone to ask if he had been discharged. I hadn't seen anyone. I was alone in a hospital well for what I knew.

"Looking for me, Doc?" I heard. Edward. Before I even thought what I was doing I turned around and ran into his arms. He wrapped his good arm around me in a tight embrace. I thought I heard him inhale, maybe not. This felt nice but I had to remember he IS my patient. I reluctantly pulled away and hit him in the back of the head.

"Owww. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"That was for getting shot, you dumb ass! You could have died!" I said trying not to cry. He saw what was wrong and it was like an unspoken bond because he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his unoccupied room. He layed me on the bed and layed down beside me. I fell asleep but I doubt Edward did, because when I woke up I felt his uninjured hand tracing my cheek bone. It felt so good. I shifted slightly so he had better access to my face, but as soon as I did that he stopped. Damn. Time to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward watching me and smiling. I smiled back.

"Are you coming back to the hospital?" I asked him hoping he will say yes.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Would you mind coming to my house for our sessions?" He asked. Did I? In Edward's house for an hour everyday to talk about sex. Seems pretty good to me.

"Yea, but your going to have to be my last patient and I'm going to have Brian with me." I said waiting for his question.

"Ok, but why will Brian be there?" He asked curiosity written over his face.

"I'm adopting him." I stated proudly.

"Really? That's great Bella! I'm so happy for you, but does Brian want you to adopt him?" He asked.

"I asked him and he said yes, but I'm not sure. I mean he seemed happy but I don't know." I said looking down at my top.

"You should see the way he looks up to you. I think he truly is happy about it." Edward said trying to make me happy.

"Thanks, so when do you want our first appointment?" I asked getting all business.

"Um, tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure. See you then." I said getting up to go get Brian. I could get his address from his file. I took off towards CPS headquarters. I saw Brain and Scott outside with Brian's clothes and stuff.

"Sorry, I'm late. I fell asleep." I said hugging Brain. He returned the hug and accepted mt apology.

"It's cool. We just got out here. I'll start putting my stuff in your car." He said picking up his suite case.

"No, your coming home with me and I don't want you to do that." I said taking it from him.

After we got my car filled up I drove him to my house. We put everything up in his new room. He said he liked it. It was a light blue room with a queen size bed. It had an all white comforter. I had put a t.v in the corner so he had something to do if I'm not here.

"You can do anything you want to it. It's your room now. You can unpack while I make dinner. Any suggestions?" I told him.

"Do you know how to make crescent chicken?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, that's my favorite. Any type of dessert?"

"Um........brownies?" He asked looking up at me.

"My other favorite too." I said leaving the room.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what do you all think? Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASES?!?!?!?!**

Ally =D


	16. Brownie fights and Home sessions

**A/N: Hola! How is everyone?**

**Good? Good. Here is the next chap!**

**Um Beta's also!**

**So, once again if anyone want's to be my Beta, please tell me. **

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Brownie fights and Home sessions**

After me and Brian ate our Crescent Chicken I was making the Brownies when Brian came in. He was just standing at the table watching me. He had an evil smirk on his face. I wonder what he's planing?

"What's up Bri?" I asked him.

"Not much just standing here, waiting for some brownies." He said still standing in the same spot.

"Ok, they'll be ready in about thirty minutes. You can go watch some T.V if you'd like." I said tasting some of the brownie mix.

"No, I'm fine here. I'll just watch you." He said walking around the table and dipping his finger in the brownie mix. He put it in his mouth. I laughed at him, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have a little brownie mix on your chin." I said watching as he tried to find it.

"Did I get it?"

"No" I said

"How 'bout now?" He asked continuing to look for it.

"Nope."

"You know what." He said as he dipped his finger into the mix.

"No. What?" I asked. He put the mix he had on his finger on my nose.

"You have some mix on your nose." He said laughing at me.

"Oh, really." I dipped my hand in the mix and scrapping the hand across his face. "You have a little mix all over your face." And that's where are brownie fight started. He would throw piles at me and I would throw them back. It ended with both of us on the floor laughing so hard I nerly peed my pants.

"You should see yourself! You look like a freaking swap monster!" Brain got out to me between laughing. We both continued laughing about everything. Soon enough we stopped and went to go clean up. After we cleaned up, I watched as he slept. He seemed so peaceful for once. I used to watch him sleep back at the asylum, he didn't seem as peaceful. He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and not fall back asleep. I am really happy I got him, but I still have to deal with lawyers and papers. At least Brain wanted to be here.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Brian! Come on! Edward is expecting us in about...." I looked down at my watch. "20 minutes!" I yelled up at Brian from the front door. I have no idea where this place is, so we might be late. Just, great.

"Woow, Bella! Looking hot!" Brian said coming down the stairs. I looked down at what I was wearing. Nothing to pushy. Just a skirt that came up to my knees, a black tank top and a matching jacket and 1 inch kitten heals. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him towards the car. We spent the next 30 minutes fighting over which way to go, when we finally pulled up to an extraordinaire house. It was a very large white house, that had red tips all over the top. It had about 8 windows and was very beautiful.

"Are you sure this is it?" Brian asked.

"Yea, this is the address." I said getting out of the car. I quickly walked to the door and rang the doorbell. As soon as the bells started ringing a woman answered the door. She looked about 30, she was very pretty. She had long brown hair and dark chocolaty brown eyes, she had an apron and and flour on her face. She smiled at me and Brian.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen, Edwards mother. Is this your son?" Esme asked smiling at him.

"Hi . I'm Bella, and no Brian is not my son." I replied chuckling.

"Oh, sorry about that, and please call me Esme. Edward is upstairs in his study. Hang a left at the first corner and it's the second door on the right. Do you mind if I take him for some lunch in the kitchen?" Esme asked.

"No of course not, and thank you." I said sincerely. I started walking up the stairs towards wear Esme had pointed me. I heard some movement where she had directed me and I knew it was Edward. I wanted to scare him so I quickly and quietly hurried towards the door and pushed the door open.

"Rawrrr!" I screamed as I jumped into the room knocking myself of balance. I braced myself for the fall, but nothing came. I only felt warm arms around my waist. I twisted my torso around to my savior. It was Edward.

"Thank you." I breathed into his face.

"Your welcome, Bella. I have to tell you something I've been wanting to for a while." He said avoiding eye contact from me.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked trying to get my breathing under control from closeness of us.

"I love you." He blurted out.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what do you all think? **

**Good? **

**Bad?**

**Reviews!!!!**

Ally =D


	17. Home Sessions part 2

**A/N: Hey. I hope everyone is liking the story. **

**No lemon yet. I know that you all want a lemon but it will have to wait. **

**No one has offered to be my beta. So last time I am asking. **

**If you want to be my beta**** send me a message through my profile. **

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Home Sessions part 2**

"Edward, we hardly know each other. You can't love me." I said pulling myself out of his arms.

"Bella, what I feel for is different then what I've felt for any women, and we haven't even had sex. Whenever I see you I get nervous butterflies, I want to here your voice before I go to sleep and when I wake up. I want to see your beautiful face everyday for the rest of my life. I would rather be with you everyday, no sex, then be sleeping with some tramp I hardly know. I want your mind, soul, spirit, and body." He said while cupping my face.

"Edward-" I was cut off by Edward pushing his lips against mine. I was momentarily stunned by the action, but soon I softened and then deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I secured my hands around his neck, and plunged my tongue into his mouth. The kiss was soft and strong, his lips were setting me on fire. And I loved it. His hands gripped my hips as our tongues continued to wage war. I lightly nipped his bottom lips and he moaned and shuddered against me. As much as I wanted to continue this make out session I needed to breath. I pushed Edward away and slowly caught my breath. Once Edward could see I was breathing regularly again he went in for the kill.

"Wow, there cowboy. What do you think your doing?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Kissing you."

"Um, no. Before we do anymore we need to get to know each other. See if were compatible." I said walking around him.

"OK. I'm Edward. I'm a Leo I like long walks on the beach. My favorite color is brown. I'm in love with a very sexy doctor named Isabella. I like to read books and play the piano. That's it, oh and I'm addicted to sex." He said it all while walking up behind me and placing sloppy wet kisses on my neck.

"No! I mean like normal people!"

"You want us to meet on the Internet?"

"Very funny. No, I want to go on dates. I want to fix you. I don't want you addicted to sex while we date." I said turning my body around to hug him.

"OK. We can do this any way you want. I want you happy. I want you in my life. So, we'll do this your way." He said putting his chin on my head.

"Good. This is how it's going to happen. First we are going to finish today's session and then latter tonight your coming over to my house for our first date."

"Your place? Do I get a special dessert?" He asked winking at me.

"Oh, no. We won't be having sex until I know your cured. I don't want you to have a taste and then go for more. So your going to have to wait." I said pushing him away and going to sit on a chair in the room. "Now, let's get this session started. So Edward how is your sex life?" I asked he is at home now. So he can crack at any moment.

"Non exist. I have to beat it about three times a day. Thinking of you." He said making me slowly look down to his crotch.

"Please Edward be professional." I said. "It's good to hear your restraining yourself from women. Now that your home do you think it will be harder to restrain yourself from women?"

"No, not really. I only have one woman on my mind."

"Are these thoughts sexual?" I asked like the pervert I am.

"Pretty much. I have this one where I slowly clean out her pussy with my tongue." He said rubbing his slowly growing bulge.

"Oh, my. That is very, um......"

"Hot. I would whisper her name into her pussy as she comes on my face. Isabella......" I was rubbing my legs together to keep my juices from staining the couch. Damn him!

"Bella?" I heard Esme calling my name.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked.

"Brian is wondering if the session is over. He is quite tired." Esme said looking over the room. I looked down at my watch and saw that our hour was just about up.

"Oh, yes it is. Can you please tell him I'll be down in a minute?" I asked Esme in a sweet voice. She nodded and walked away.

"Here is my address Edward. Be there at seven. Don't be late." I said rather coldly. I was pissed at him for doing that to me. I walked down the stairs, said goodbye to Esme and got Brian in the car. I speed home to get release. Once me and Brian were home he walked straight upstairs and fell asleep. I went to my room stripped and got out my vibrator. Elvibra, Princess of wetness. I know it's a weird name but the guy who sold it to me said she worked really well. She's a rabbit. She gave be the best orgasm I could ever ask for. But she still wasn't a man.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry to leave you hangin. **

**I can't think of a good lemon so please tell me. **

**I am only 14. Hope the story is up to your likin! **

Ally =D


	18. Author note

**A/N: Hello all! I am deeply sorry I haven't updated since last year. I know, I am a terrible author. Please forgive me. I have been very busy since I started high school. I am trying to update all my stroys before March 31st. I know that's awhile away but I have allot of other school stuff. So please please remember that its going to take awhile for new chaps. Also lets thank my amazing beta for waiting so patiently. Thank you Jane. I also want to thank you guys to. I appreciate all the reviews, but just please wait. **

:{D Ally

^ Mustache man!


	19. Important I'm back bitches for good!

Hey everyone its Alley. Um I've decided to delete all the stories and reload them up one at a time starting with New me New Love. That one is closer to home. Names will be changed once everyone has read this. I've matured and now know how to properly operate a computer and word on my computer. So by Wednesday a new a new updated version of New Me New Love will be there and restarted with a new name so please keep posted if you liked that story.

Alley out!


	20. It's time

Hey guys, I'm about to post the new and improved New me New love. Tomorrow at 12 pm EST I will be deleting the original New me New love. So make sure you know about the new version.

Alley out!


	21. Chapter 21

Anyone who is reading my stories needs to know as soon as I get a new laptop I will either fix or update my stories. Thanks for being there everyone.


End file.
